


Full Moon

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A full moon interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 November 2011  
> Word Count: 172  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: November 2011 - [Picture prompt - Moon and tree](http://pics.livejournal.com/powered_otaku/pic/00034bdp)  
> Summary: A full moon interlude.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series. No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: I really can't believe just how shmoopy and lovey-dovey Elizabeth can be at times. I probably should, after all this time, but I somehow always remember her saucy side, and forget about the shmoopy, romantic side. *sigh*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd yet, which means all mistakes are mine and are subject to being corrected in the future.

*10 November 2011*

"It's huge tonight, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm," I murmur, unable to tear my eyes away from the beauty of the full moon through the branches of the old oak in the backyard. "Is Henry still mad at me?"

She chuckles and wraps her arms around me from behind. "For now. I'm sure he'll get over it though. He's just upset that he got sick and has to stay in bed."

"If he's still awake when we go in, I'll go curl up with him and tell him all about it. Maybe I'll even give him lots of full moon kisses."

Kerry chuckles as I shift to pull her in front of me. She settles between my legs, leaning back against my chest, and accepts the warmth of the blanket I pull tighter around us.

"You spoil him, Liz," she says, no bite to her words. "You know that, don't you?"

"Like mother, like son," I murmur, kissing her temple. "You get the best of the full moon kisses, my love."


End file.
